This invention relates to one-handed paddles and more particularly to a realeasable arm grip for a one-handed paddle.
One-handed paddles are well known in the prior art. Examples of such paddles are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,188,343--A. F. Flournoy; 3,039,120--L. Powell et al; 3,109,184--H. E. Moore, Jr.; 3,117,325--J. O. Shelton; 3,153,797--R. B. Drennen, Jr.; 3,518,024--P. M. Wilson; 4,233,925--Douglas B. I. Proctor. As shown in the above identified patents, one-handed paddles generally consist of a blade portion which is inserted in the water, a hand grip portion and an arm brace portion so that the paddle can be used with one hand. It is generally desirable that the paddle be of light weight construction and preferably made of material so that it will float and not sink if dropped. In using a one-handed paddle, one tightly grips the hand grip portion and when properly positioned the arm brace will provide the leverage necessary to use the one-handed paddle. The hand grip portion is typically cylindrical so that it can be gripped by the hand. The arm brace portion is typically flat so that it will bear against the forearm in use. Since considerable force may be placed upon the forearm during paddling, it is desirable that the arm brace be comfortable during extended paddling.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a one-handed paddle which includes an arm brace means which grips the user's arm during use and which is readily releasable from the arm when desired. It is also an object of the invention to provide an arm brace member for a one-handed paddle which is comfortable for the user and will not injure the forearm of a user during use. Other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed disclosure.